objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lights Objects Camera and Action 2 (LOCA S2)
Written & Pictures by TheEnderRo. Lights, Objects, Cameras and Action! '''is show where 20 obj-contestants battle to win million-dollars. ''52 Segments/Days'' ''26 Episodes'' ''Only 1 winner'' Polls Just click on "yes" so I can see how many people saw this. Yes Sure! Prologue Gum Bally - Hmm.. I don't know what to buy with this money Gum - I know why wont you give it to me? Gum Bally - Umm Gum my great old brother, Sorry but this money is for me Gum - UGHH Nevermind! I HATE YOU Gum Bally - Aww you are so kind Gum - God..help! '' ''Gum Bally - Oh I know! I'll build a...a....Gum Bally's MOVIE THEATER! Episode 1 '''_________________________________ Segment 1 ''' '''Somewhere in the deep space Master Eliminator – Dave, Dave.. Dave Eliminator – Yes sir? Master Eliminator – I have found the show called LOCA, which is really getting a lot of views in the WIKIA! Dave Eliminator – But sir.. It’s just a fanfiction.. Master Eliminator – Whatever it is.. It must be destroyed.. Dave Eliminator – What can I do sir? Master Eliminator – Send the “Best of the Best” eliminator army. Dave Eliminator – Yes sir! ______Meanwhile______ MePhone 4 – Hey there! Its me MP4! Again! 2 weeks ago, we had super duper coolest season finale of LOCA! It was Gum Bally who took the million Gum Bally – YEA! MePhone 4 – And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for.. It’s time for.. LIGHTS, OBJECTS, CAMERA and… ACTION! SEASON 2! MePhone 4- So.. I've choosed only 6 contestants to compete...They are.. Gum Bally! Flower! Golf Ball! Cheez-it! Leafy! Coiny! Golf Ball - Eww I accidentaly touched UGLY Flower! Flower - Oh really? P-F-F-T! If i am ugly then you are the UGLIEST! Cheez-it - Omg! I am SOOOOOOOOO super duper stoked to be here again :D Gum Bally - I knoow right! Coiny - Wait Gum Bally already won million dollars why is she still here? MePhone 4 - Well she is funny and enthuastic. Leafy - Yay I am here.. with Gum Bally, Cheez-it...! I don't care about others cuz they are daredevils! MePhone 4 - Ok shut up everyone and meet other 14 newbies! Bubble, ''Candy Corn, ''Candy Heart, ''Construction Helmet, ''Donut ''Earth, ''Golden Pen, ''Lightbulb, ''Match, ''MePhone 3G, ''Omega Symbol, ''Pen, ''Pencil, ''Pin! Golden Pen - So this is where we staying? Umm.. I thought..umm.. '' ''Candy Heart - I know right! It's AMAZING! I love it! Donut - Oh come on this show is about drama not friendship or something! MePhone 3G - WAIT WAIT! MePhone4! I said I wanted to be an intern.. MePhone 4 - I lied cuz I already have WHEATY! Wheaty - I quit MePhone 4 - Why? Wheaty - Cuz you never give me a paycheck! MePhone 4 - Okay I guess Dirt will be my intern Dirt - WHAT?NOOO! Pencil - MATCH OMG MATCH! You made it? Match - YAA! ITS SO AMAZIIIING! Pin - Bubble! Wanna form an alliance? Bubble - Oihh.. ummhmm.. Okoay! Pin - Cool but we need more members! Bubble - How about.. Gum Bally - ME! :3 I love alliances Pin - Sure! Gum - No she doesnt! Gum Bally - Gum...What are you doing here? Gum - Nothing! '*hides in the barrel*'' Gum Bally - Was that a ghost? Omega Symbol - I don't know.. But thanks god that it wasnt Alpha! Earth - Who's alpha? :D Omega Symbol - Its.. my evil brother! :D :D :D Alpha Symbol - Grr.. I am going to MURDER HIM! but not only him.. I WILL MURDER EVERYONE! HAHAHHAMWHAHAHWHAHWHAHWHAA! Segment 2 MePhone 4 - Its challenge time. Candy Corn - Ooh, a challenge! *Boom and MePhone 4 teleports to the top of yoyle mountain (with evil smile)* MePhone 3G - uhh what's going on? Candy Heart - I am scared!? Gum Bally - OMGZX its just a show! Its not like he's going to kill us! MePhone 4 - IN THIS CHALLENGE SOMEONE'S GOING TO GET KILLED! Gum Bally - Okay, He is going to kill us. MePhone 4 - Last season was a CHILDSPLAY! In this season whoever dies gets to be ELIMINATED! Pin - Umm, So what's the challenge? MePhone 4 - Its more like HUNGER GAMES! All of you get swords! if you kill someone, he/she will be eliminated FOREVER! Omega Symbol - So the last one standing wins this whole season? MePhone 4 - No, If you'll find a treausre you'll win immunity.. BUUT if everyone but you dies, You'll win million dollars Flower - Hmm.. *thinking - Must kill everyone* Pencil - BUT Yoyle City is the biggest city in the whole world MePhone 4 - SHUT UP! Challenge, STARTS! _________________________________________ Flower - TIME TO KILL EVERYONE! *Stabs Candy Heart* Candy Heart - X_X MePhone 3G - Oh no! Candy Heart! Oh wait she's still alive! she's breathing! I'll take care of her.. Flower - Grrrr! Construction Helmet - Hmm.. I know! I might survive in the underground! '*starts digging*'' Golden Pen - Oh no, I SEE A GIANT MONSTER! Its.. GODZILLA! Run people run! Pen - Follow Me G.Pen! Pin - Alliance! Gum Bally and Bubble, We must stick together. '' ''Bubble - Oihh... I am not good at choilonges! i keep poipoing! Gum Bally - Hmm.. How about you use this Bounce Bubble power? '' ''Bubble - Whats that? Gum Bally - If you put that unifrom you wont pop again Bubble - Oih? Roily? Give me give me! Gum Bally - Okay! '' ''Bubble - '*Puts uniform on* ' Oh it really works! Thanks GBY! Gum Bally - You are welcome but now.. RUUN! Godzilla - RAAAWR AWGHHH RAAWRH! ''_____Meanwhile in the Underground______'' Construction Helmet - Hmm, This place looks creepy.. Omega Symbol - Hey! C.H - AH you scared me! anyways what are you doing here? Earth - Me and OS are here to.. Omega Symbol - Well we just followed you! C.H - Uhh why? Omega Symbol - Cuz you are awesome at surviving? :3 C.H - Oh thanks! Earth - LOOK OUT I SEE THE UNDERGROUND MONSTER! Underground Monster - RAAAAAAAWR! _The End_ Episode 2 '''_________________________________ Segment 3 C.H - Follow me! Earth -:X Underground Monster - RAAAAAAAAAWR! C.H - Hurry get in the underground van They get in that underground van. Meanwhile Gum Bally - So! Pin.. Bubble.. Where are we going? Pin - I don't know Gum Bally - But what if-'' ''Pin - Just keep walking! Bubble - Look I see Omega! Gum Bally - Uh.. that's not Omega.. that's OMEGA'S EVIL BROTHER ALPHA! :O Pin - Duh.. So what? Gum Bally - He murders people Pin - Okay.. Let's just get out of here ____________________________________ MePhone 3G - candy heart? are you ok? Candy Heart - uhh what's going on? MePhone 3G - You were injured, But I saved you Candy Heart - Thanks! Donut - *Attacks Them With a Sword* Candy Heart - AAAH! Candy Corn - Don't worry! I'll save you! Donut - *Kills Candy Corn* BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! MePhone 4 - Candy Corn is eliminated! he gets sent to the TLC OF DOOM Donut - Haha suckers! >:D Now I am going to kill you 2! Candy Heart - Oh no :O Godzilla - RAAAAAWRAAAAAAAAAAAARW! '' ''Donut - Oh crap *Runs away* MePhone 3G - Come on Candy Heart we gotta go! _________________________________________________________________ Random Video Tape Freesmarter - Omg! I <3 Jack Frost EnderRo (Me) - Meh.. Freesmarter - Isnt he just soo cute? <3 EnderRo - No. Freesmarter - Yes he is! EnderRo - Okay fine he is but will you stop being a total moron? Freesmarter - I am a moron? I aint moron! Jack Frost - Hey.. Freesmarter - OMG HES SOO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-'' ''+******'Please Stand By******+'' ''____________________________________________________________________'' Back To The Yoyle City EnderRo - Huh? What am I doing here? '' ''Freesmarter - You? The question is what am I doing here.. EnderRo - I think it's Yoyle City. Freesmarter - Oh cool! '' ''EnderRo - Oh come on! I was taking break from BFDI but your screaming just teleported us in here! Freesmarter - Shush it up! We gotta find others. _____________________________________________________________________ '''Segment 4 Match - RUN PENCIL RUN! Pencil - AH! PEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US? Pen - CUZ IF I KILL YOU TWO! THERE WILL BE 17 CONTESTANTS LEFT! Pencil - I am gonna regret this *Kisses Pen* Pen - Ooooh.. I change my mind... Match - Lol Pencil you are one big bitc-'' ''Golden Pen - *Interrupts Match* Hey guys! Pen - Golden Pen?.. Imposter! Kill it before it lays an egg Golden Pen - I AM NOT AN IMPOSTER! Pen - Yeaahh Whatever _____________________________________________________________________ Coiny - Hmm.. Is that a cheez-it? :D I'll kill him. Cheez-it - I heard that. Coiny -... Cheez-it - Wanna form an alliance? Coiny - Well I was going to kill you but.. I need an alliance member! Cheez-it Okay let's go! _____________________________________________________________________ Flower - Hmm.. Where could they be? I want to kill someone. Lightbulb - Gurll you are one evil flo-wer! Flower - Its time to KILL LIGHTBULBY! Lightbulb - Flower dont be a blower.. Dont kill me gurl! i am friend not foe! Flower - I wont kill you if you join my alliance Lightbulb - I am IN! _____________________________________________________________________ More Nukri and Freesmarter Stuff EnderRo - Wait.. If we are in Yoyle City that means we are also in episode 1 of LOCA 2! Freesmarter - lalalalala.. wait what was that? EnderRo - Nothing -.-'' ''_____________________________________________________________________ Flower - HAHA I see that treasure thingy! '' ''Lightbulb - You can have immunity gurl MePhone 3G - Not so fast! >:D None of you deserve immunity.. Flower - Who does? MePhone 3G - "MEEEEEEEE"phone3G does >:D '' ''Flower - No fair we got here first MePhone 3G - Actually I've been here for 3 hours.. Flower - Darn it! MePhone 4 - Okay I guess MePhone 3G wins Immunity! MePhone 3G - YAY! MePhone 4 - All 18 others are up for elimination! Elimination Tiiiiii Meeeeee! MePhone 4 - Okay all the votes are in! '' ''with 11 votes.. Pen... is.. Eliminated! Pen - WHAT? That's impossible! Golden Pen - That's what you get for calling me an imposter Pen - Oh come on I was j-'' ''MePhone 4 - *Sends Pen to the TLC of DOOM* Come back next time on LOCA2! Epilogue Freesmarter - I am starving EnderRo - It's 12:00 at night! I need to SLEEP! Shut up! Freesmarter - Fine whatever Episode 3 _________________________________ Segment 5 MePhone 4 - Welcome back to episode 3 of LOCA 2! Earth - It's episode 2... genious! MePhone 4 - NO it's 3! Last episode was split to 2 parts.. Anyways last time MePhone 3G (My cousin) won the challenge. And Pen was voted out. While Candy Corn was eliminated. 18 Contestants LEFT! who will be eliminated? FIND Out right here, RIGHT Now on... L..O..C..A Season 2! The Beginning Cheez-it - Hey Coiny.. Have you seen Golf Ball? Coiny - No.. and I don't care Cheez-it - Maybe she died? Coiny - I said I don't care! MePhone 4 - Well I do! I don't want to have triple elimination in one episode.. So I guess my intern DIRT! will search her. Dirt - No. MePhone 4 - I'll give you a 100$ if you find her. Dirt - $_$ MONEEEEEH! I am on it! _______3 Hours Later________ Dirt - I found her! MePhone 4 - WHAT? oh okay.. good Golf Ball - I wasn't lost I was in toilet! stomachache! MePhone 4 - Wait.. Why do you have arms? Golf Ball - ... I...I.. ate Tangerine's arm.. and '' ''MePhone 4 - '*Interrupts Golf Ball* Okay I get it, Freak.'' Dirt - Heyy Iphoney! where's mah 100$!? MePhone 4 - ITS CHALLENGE TIME! Dirt - Wait b-'' ''MePhone 4 - '*Interrupts Dirt* Today's challenge is to build a robot!'' Construction Helmet (C.H) - Build? I love building! Pin - What about teams? Are there any teams? MePhone 4 - Oh yea! almost forgot that one! the teams are... Team Walking Melons Bubble, Golf Ball, Pin, Gum Bally, Construction Helmet (C.H), Omega Symbol, Earth, MePhone 3G, Candy Heart Team Running Watermelons Cheez-it, Coiny, Lightbulb, Flower, Pencil, Match, Donut, Leafy, Golden Pen :3 Donut - I am with morons Leafy - Hey! You dont have to be so cruel! Donut - SHUT UP! Leafy - ... MePhone 4 - Start building robots! Golf Ball - Team Walking Melons we are doing this challenge my way! Gum Bally - NO! wait.. I have deja vu! Golf Ball - WHATEVER! Bubble, Earth and Candy Heart you guys go get some tools. Gum Bally, C.H, Omega Symbol and Bubble you guys go and steal some tools from Team Running Watermelons MePhone 3G - Wait what do I do? Golf Ball - you.. umm... GET DIGGING! More tools are probably in underground! MePhone 3G - *'Digs*'' Bubble - HEY! What will you do? Golf Ball - I'll.. start building the robot. Bubble - Oh okay! Candy Heart - Gee that GB is way to bossy _______________________________________________________Meanwhile Donut - Okay team, We need a little teamwork. But since I am the smartest and strongest I'll take a break and drink a coffe. Golden Pen - That's not fair! you are not the strongest one. Flower - Yea what makes you think that you are strongest DONUT? Donut - Well atleast I am not as flat as you. Flower - Oh yea? I may be flat but I am happy that I am not FAT like you. Donut - GRR! YOU ARE SO STUPID THAT blablablaba *'Donut and Flower Fight*'' Match - Okay team Running Watermelons, We better do this challenge quickly. Plus its good that Flower and Donut are "busy". Golden Pen - Thanks god! We dont need stupid Donut and Stupid Flower Pencil - OKAY Let's get started! Segment 6 ' ''Pencil - Okay people we have all the tools we need! Match - NO! WE DONT! Someone stole it! :O Pencil - WHAT? ______________________________________________ Bubble - Okay Golf Ball we stole tools from- GOLFBALL! What are you doing? ''*Golf Ball is drinking Orange juice and laying around*'' Golf Ball - Uhhh.. Nothing? Omega Symbol - nevermind! let's get to work. ______________________MeanWHILE__________________ EnderRo (Me) - I see the yoyle mountain! Freesmarter - I see Godzilla EnderRo - Oh co- WAIT WHAT? Godzilla - RAAAAAAAAAAAAWR! Freesmarter - AAAAAAAAAH! '' ''EnderRo -GET IN THE VAN! Freesmarter - OK! *'They GET IN THE VAN!*'' EnderRo - I'll drive!............................................................Freesmarter.. Freesmarter - Yes? EnderRo - I just realised.. I dont know how to drive a car. *Van Explodes For No Reason :3* EnderRo - *Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Free-Freesmarter? are you okay?.....................Freesmarter?!... FREEMSARTER WHERE AREYOU?!!!! EnderRo - Oh great, I guess I'll have to go alone.. _Meanwhile_ ''Golf Ball - MePhone4! MePhone4! We are done! MePhone 4 - Okay show me your robot Golf Ball - Okay I present you........Robot Boy! Robot Boy - Hey! How is it going? *Smiles* MePhone 4 - Wo-oow! Nice! But the Robot Boy seems a weird name so we'll call him..Robby Golf Ball - Okay whatever, Did we win? MePhone 4 - Not yet, Team Running WaterMelons still need to show me their Robot Match - MePhoney4 sorry but we don't hav-'' ''Pencil - Actually we do!.. It's a Robot called.. umm..uhmm.. ROBOT Cheez-it! ''Cheez-it - What?.. *Pencil blinks* Oh. Umm I am a robot, Meep Meep Beep Beep MePhone 4 - Oh I guess that's a robot Cheez-it Robot Cheez-it - Yes! I am a meep meep robot meep meep MePhone 4 - Still lame, Robby was better I guess team.....Walking Melons WIN! Golf Ball - Thanks to.. Bubble - ME! Golf Ball - HEY I wasnt going to say that Bubble - I dont care MePhone 4 - Team Running Watermelons you guys are up for elimination Pencil - Aww darn Elimination Time MePhone 4 - There's only a Robot Cheez-it where's real cheez-it? Robot Cheez-it - Mephone.. we lie- ''Cheez-it - Hey guys! Pencil - O.O what? Cheez-it - Oh I see you guys already made a Robot.. and it looks like me Robot Cheez-it - Oh so I really am a Robot, but how? MePhone 4 - SHUT UP AND GET VOTNG! _Everyone votes_ MePhone 4 - Kay if you are safe I will give you a c-'' ''Dirt - AND CHEEZ-IT is eliminated with 5 votes! >:D Cheez-it - WHAT? MePhone 4 - DIRT! DO NOT INTERRUPT ME Cheez-it - But that wasnt true was it? MePhone 4 - Yes it was true, That means Cheez-it gets eliminated Cheez-it - AWW what? This sucks! I guess... Bye guys MePhone 4 - COME BACK FOR NEXT EPISODE Robby - Hey MePhone 4 - I think I like this robot _____________________________________________________________________________________ Episode 4 _________________________________ Segment 7 Category:Lights Objects Camera and Action Category:Lights Objects Camera and Action 2 Category:Horror Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fanfiction Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:BFDI Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:II